


Nesting Instinct

by orangeCrates



Series: Spread Your Wings [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeCrates/pseuds/orangeCrates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair builds a nest in the Jerusalem Bureau. No one knows what's going on exactly.</p><p>Written for picmurasaki who asked for Altair building a nest in Jerusalem for Malik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PicMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicMurasaki/gifts).



> Technically, nest building isn't courting behaviour, but then again, humans with wings shouldn't be able to fly due to human bodies not being balanced like bird bodies. In other words: any fact that contradicts nature is on purpose.
> 
> Also this is set in the same AU as "Moult".

It began when Altair found himself idly collecting bits of twigs and sticks while outside.

When he realized it, he'd dropped the piece of wood he was holding and very deliberately turned away without picking it back up.

But stopping was irritating in its own way, like leaving a persistent itch unscratched and he'd fought the urge for a couple of days before he'd gone right back to it.

It would not be such a problem if he didn't also leave the twigs in a corner of the bureau. That too he'd tried to avoid because he could already imagine how well that would g over with Malik. But he couldn't possibly carry the all those sticks around and he didn't feel comfortable leaving them anywhere else.

The first time he'd dumped the small pile of sticks in a corner of the bureau Malik had only arched a brow and said dryly, "I do not need more kindling."

Altair's wings had twitched in response, an instinctive show of annoyance and but beyond that he did not deign to respond.

Despite his words, though, Malik left Altair's pile of sticks alone provided he did not leave them anywhere else (but he did begin to eye both the pile and Altair warily as the pile only continued to grow). It was a relief, but at the same time, Altair couldn't help but feel vaguely insulted whenever he returns to the bureau to see the pile untouched.

He began to pick at the sticks when he sits in the bureau, organizing it into something other than just a mound of sticks after Malik threatened to throw it all out if he didn't clean the mess up one afternoon. The pile had grown to be quite large by now, but Altair still couldn't explain exactly why he'd collected it. He hadn't even been thinking when he started to organize the sticks until he'd ended up with something that was vaguely round and only then did he stop to stare.

He'd lived with having wings all his life, but apart from moulting and being able to fly he seemed to share few similarities with actual birds.

Up until the point he realized he'd been bringing back materials to build a _nest_ of all things!

Altair stared for another moment, trying to decide whether to sweep a hand out and destroy the incriminating evidence before anyone else sees, when he realizes that the quiet scratch of Malik's quill on parchment was absent.

He chances a glace at Malik out of the corner of his eyes and finds the Dai was staring at the half-made nest with an expression that seemed to be caught between disturbed and amused. Altair's wings twitched as he fought the urge to spread them in a gesture of aggression and warning.

Malik noticed the movement, knew what they meant, but it only prompted a corner of his mouth to lift in a smirk, "Are you building a nest?" He asked, placing his quill down (and Altair wondered how long he'd been gaping with his hand frozen mid-motion).

"No." Altair replied then pushed the offending thing away as Malik shook his head and stepped out from behind the counter, stopping just close enough that he could nudge the half-finished nest with the tip of his boot.

"This is unexpected." And not only because Altair had never exhibited any bird-like habits like this despite having wings growing out of his back. "Who is it that you're trying to court?"

"Malik..."

"Whoever it is," Malik continued mildly, less amused now when he considered the implications of all this nest building business, "I'm sure they would appreciate it if you just asked."

" _Malik._ "

He had been staring at the mess of sticks and wood instead of at the Grandmaster of the assassins, but turns his head when a hand reaches out to take his. There is still an embarrassed flush on Altair's face, but it's offset by something that, upon reflection, was probably close to exasperation. As he turns his hand to lace their fingers together, Malik belatedly remembered that it wasn't only the mess in the corner that had bothered him, but the fact that Altair had taken to glaring at anyone who approached what was to become a nest.

Everyone, except Malik.

"Oh." He said intelligently.

It was Altair's turn to laugh softly as he tugged at Malik's hand. There's a crackle of snapped twigs when he kneels and Altair's legs part to give him space. This entire thing was ridiculous in far too many ways, but Altair's hand in his was warm, and the smell of wood and pine mingled with the smell of the incense Malik preferred was for from unpleasant.

Even so.

"I'm not sleeping in that."


End file.
